CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan,we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *''Open'' Members Leader: :Skystar - beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze - tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (Wolfspirit) Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost - silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfal l- delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Rosefeather - red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Mate: Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :[Graysky ]- gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw :Rowanpelt - gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Ashstorm - large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) ::Apprentice, Dewpaw :Braveheart - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Barkpaw :Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He loves his mate very much, but would also do anything for his Clan. (Mate: Fernflower) (Up for Adoption) :Crowtalon - pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Mate: Sunshine) (Emberstar) :Windstreak - handsome charcoal gray tom cat with lighter pale gray tabby stripes and soft neon-blue eyes. Brave-hearted and one of the Clan's best fighters, and would die to protect any Clanmate of his. (Mate: Larkspur) (Prowllu) :Blossomwing - golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in patrols and battles, but is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) :Cinderwhisker - gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Larkspur - beautiful dark gray she-cat with massive lighter gray spots on her fur, and sparkling blue eyes. Only recently made a warrior, she looks forward to having kits of her own, being the motherly and kind cat she is. (Mate: Windstreak) (Prowllu) :Scorchfang - large, muscular, dark gray tom with barely visible flecks of ginger on his chest, a long, thin tail, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is proud and sly, though very protective of his mate. (Mate: Rosefeather) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. She often helped CloudClan, but now is a member. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Misty) :Swiftstrike - sleek, fleet-footed black-and-white tom with powerful hind legs, a long, thin tail, and ice-blue eyes. He is clever and energetic, and often consulted for battle tactics. (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost :Dewpaw - pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Ashstorm :Barkpaw - strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Braveheart :Snakepaw - black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Graysky Queens: :Emberspirit - beautiful dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and white tip of tail and amber eyes. She is sarcastic and acts like a kit most of the time, but is fun to be around. (Mate: Braveheart) (Emberstar) :Blossomheart - young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Mate: Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Fernflower - small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail, beautiful light green eyes, and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Up for Adoption) :Spiritwhisper - strikingly beautiful, small yet strong, very pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur, small paws, a long, bushy tail, small, rounded ears, one bright green eye, and one bright blue eye. Though most suspect the father of her kits is Longwhisker, she is respected in the Clan. (Mate: '''Unknown) (Wolfspirit) '''Kits: :Jaykit - silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Cloudkit - white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Firekit - small, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby she-kit with a paler underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, a short, fluffy tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever, caring, kind, and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Ravenkit - fluffy, night-black she-kit with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. She is mischievous and is always getting into trouble. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Lionkit - large, strong, golden-brown tom with thick fur, a long tail, and bright green eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Son of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Tinykit - tiny, fluffy, pure white she-kit a pale gray underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and deep blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Nightkit - beautiful, small, pure black she-kit with small paws, a long, feathery tail, and rounded ears. Just like her mother, one of her eyes is green while the other is blue. She is clever and loyal, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Icekit - sleek, pure white she-kit with a long tail, thick fur, long whiskers, thorn-sharp claws, hard pads, and large, deep blue eyes. She is caring and clever. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Falconkit - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is sly and cunning, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Darkkit - large, muscular, dark gray tom with long whiskers, pale gray paws, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is adventurous, sly, and cunning. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Thunderkit - handsome, large, strong, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with broad shoulders, strong back legs, long, curving claws, a long, thick tail, small, rounded ears, long whiskers, and wise, deep blue eyes. He is loyal and brave, can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) Elders: :Dawnwater - milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang - large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) :Longwhisker - large, powerful, dark gray tom with light gray paws, a long tail, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is one of Redfang's loyalist warriors. (Wolfspirit) :Flame - tall, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with huge, pale ginger paws, a pale ginger tail tip, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is quiet and a killer. (Wolfspirit) :Tiger - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and forest-green eyes. He is a killer and hates the Clan cats. (Wolfspirit) :Torn - large, strong brown tabby tom cat with dark brown stripes and glowing amber eyes. He is ruthless and scornful, and is strong, fast and athletic, despite his large size. (Prowllu) :Aspen - dark russet tabby tom with gray-blue eyes and a long, extremely bushy tail. Calm, quiet and the most deadly cat, he is Redfang's best weapon, and helps to train the other new cats to fight. (Prowllu) :Vines - gray-black tabby tom with dusky white stripes and blue eyes. He is caring and kind, but can be sneaky and sly at times. (Emberstar) :Wind - small pure white tabby she-cat with soft gray stripes and blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is quick and deadly. (Emberstar) :Forrest - pale brown tom with a long tail, pink nose, and green eyes. He is determined and devoted, and would die for his fellow rogues without question. (Emberstar) :Lark - lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) :Onyx - beautiful, long-furred, glossy black she-cat with long legs, a long, bushy tail, long, curving claws, and ice-blue eyes. She mysterious and a killer, and never stays in one place for too long. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :None Kittypets: :Woody - brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- (Can you add Onyx as a rogue? Also, if I made a BoneClan page, could they rp with CloudClan and would your cats be members? Prowllu, would your cats still be members, too?) Onyx watched as Redfang ordered Longwhisker to make a patrol to find Vines. Longwhisker dipped his head, then ordered Wind, Flame, and Tiger to find him. Maybe I should stay here. I could finally get my revenge on CloudClan... "I've decided I want to join BoneClan, as long as you'll let me," Onyx meowed to Redfang. "Of course you can stay," Redfang purred. "I'll train you myself. Come on, I'll show you the territory," Onyx followed the large tom out of camp. ~~ "What do you smell?" Redfang asked her. He had given her a tour of the territory, and now he was seeing how much she already knew. She felt her fur flush under his steady gaze. The black she-cat felt a tickle in her stomach. Am I falling in love with him..? --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 08:32, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (You can make a BoneClan page, and they can RP with CloudClan. The cats I own in the rogues can be members. And sure, I'll add her as one of the rogues.) Wind scented the air, her jaws open. Her eyes widened. "Hey, I've got a scent!" Longwhisker, Tiger, and Flame followed her silently through the forest. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) SUnshine gave a big yawn, it had been a big day of training, SKystar had let Crowtalon train her, he seemed like the best choice "You've been doing well so far, Sunshine" purred Crowtalon who she was sharing tongues with. "Oh, but there is so much to learn... I don't think I'll ever be as good as you are!" Sunshine exclaimed to her mate. MaplestarFall is here! 00:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon ''mrrowed with amusement. "I'm sure with enough practice, you'll one day be as good as any warrior here." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 01:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- A soft object tickled Swiftstrike's nose. The black-and-white tom moaned and turned away from the tickling object. He was too tired to get up right now. Soft giggling behind him told Swiftstrike that the kits were getting into mischief, as always. "Ravenkit, do you have it?" He heard Lionkit's mew. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 23:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aha! Sunnshine pounced on a squirrel, a fat one. "Great catch, SUnshine!" beamed Crowtalon. Sunshine shuffled her paws in embarassment "It was good luck" WillowpawSpring is blooming! 19:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay, on the count of-" Before Lionkit could finish, Swiftstrike turned and gave a playfull growl. The kits squealed in surprise, and bolted out of the den. The black-and-white tom heaved himself to his paws as Skystar called a Clan meeting. Outside, he could see Lionkit and his siblings sitting beside Blossomheart and Ashstorm, their eyes full of excitement. Skystar called the kits up, then began the ceremony, "Lionkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Leafblaze, you have proven your loyalty to CloudClan time after time, and I expect you to train Lionpaw to be a faithful and brave warrior," Skystar paused as the two quickly touched noses, then turned to Firekit. "Firekit, you shall be known as Firepaw. Swiftstrike, you have suffered much lose, yet you are still one of the strongest cats in the Clan. I expect you pass on that strength to Firepaw," "Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Scorchfang!" Skystar finished the ceremony. ::--Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 23:19, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon and Sunshine cheered for the new apprentices, and Crowtalon whispered, "Just imagine. One day it could be our kits up there, becoming apprentices." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sunshine licked his ear with affection "One day" she purred and stepped closer to her wonderful mate. WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans